Princess Jasmine (Slave/Genie)
Slave Princess Genie Jasmine (الرقيق الأميرة الجني الياسمين) is the main Protagonist of the story about herself being a genie, who at first never knew what it was like to be a genie who grants wishes or desires, until she was controlled by Jafar and was transformed into one by him during his reign. Hundreds of years later, she was discovered by another Jasmine who came from the past. Vessel Jasmine's Genie lamp is the same lamp the blue genie can be summoned from in appearance. Background What if Jafar made a third wish and made Princess Jasmine into a genie of a lamp? Wouldn't he then get another three wishes? During Jafar's reign, he made a lamp for Princess Jasmine, in her slave outfit, to be trapped in and kept in a secret trophy room as his property so that he can control her. Jasmine was transformed into a beautifully, volouptous and illustrious powerful genie that Jafar used the lamp to control her and trap her inside it. Jafar ordered his men to take her and her lamp back to the Cave of Wonders so that She'll never be found again. On the guards' way over, however, it disappeared without a trace from Razoul's hands. It eventually ended up in time before Agrabah was born. As Jasmine slumbered, and while she was trapped in her lamp, she dreamed that she would rule, control, command, and protect her universe. Hundreds of years later another woman named, Princess Jasmine from the past found the lamp in the cave, and released the Genie from it. They were both surprised to see each other as the same person and same name. Genie Jasmine and Princess Jasmine were becoming close friends like that as they sang their own version of "Friend like me" and Princess Jasmine began playing with Genie Jasmine's bellybutton. The Jasmine of the past asked where she came from, which the Jasmine of the future, responds that she came from the time during Jafar's reign, and she explained how she ended up inside her lamp. After Jasmine of the past used her first wish to Get out of the cave, she used her second wish to take Genie Jasmine back to her own time. And together, they helped Aladdin defeat Jafar and save her family and all of Agrabah. Aladdin was surprised to see two Jasmine working together. Finally, the Jasmine of the past used her third wish to set Genie Jasmine free. And at last, the Jasmine from the future was once again a mortal human being. As the Jasmine of the past, returned to her own dimension, Aladdin, and the Jasmine from the future were engaged. Physical Appearance The original Jasmine was animated and designed by Mark Henn, her facial structure being modeled after his sister, Beth Henn. She is a very voluptuous and beautiful young woman of average height. She has medium skin, long lustrous black hair, brown eyes, and is a distinct hourglass figure. When Jafar takes control of Agrabah for a short while, he makes Jasmine wear a red outfit (an alternate version of her casual wear, sans her earrings and sewn-in sleeves) with several golden accessories, such as a snake armlet on her right arm and triangular, gold earrings. Jafar later creates a gold crown for Jasmine from her shackles when he decides to make her his queen, until she kept on when she was transformed into a magical genie. Her hair is also tied in a ponytail, with a golden, seemingly metallic band. When Jasmine was turned into a magically powerful genie, her top part of her body is as her usual human form, and her legs, which hide in the bottom part of her red slave outfit, form a red genie tail made of colorful smoke. Like other genies, she wears gold cuff like bracelets on her wrists. But unlike the blue Genie, and Eden, Jasmine doesn't shape-shift into some impressions. Personality Like the original Jasmine in the 1992 movie and TV series franchise, her personality is reflected by her genie form when she magically transformed into one, because her personality stays the same. Gallery Me60HIk.jpg Judash-137-22.jpg Red_Slave_Jasmine.jpg YLkmh8JFmUXSYDQow5bCaFmQ.jpeg Q21Z4Mw7IH8ZYyUFDoGEjJrC.jpeg Judash137-708563-Jafars_slave_animation.gif Dd8o1lm-82501753-e607-4a51-9945-fcb785da2885.jpg Judash-137-b.jpg Dd74f8c-0cd8f2c4-4fcc-4b5a-905e-9b74baa413f5.jpg Judash137-707324-Jasmine-_original_color.jpg Red_jasmine_preview_by_huy137_dd7fe59.png Jasmine_profile.jpg Jasmine.png Daring_Distraction_-Genie_Jasmine.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_unnoticed.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_impatient.jpg Genie_jasmine_girl.png Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_understanding_secret.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_Listening.jpg Jasmine_Hypno.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_resist.jpg Jasmine_resist_2.jpg Jasmine_resist_3.jpg Jasmine_resist_4.jpg Cave_of_Wonders_-_Jasmine_Suction.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_suction_2.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_suction_3.jpg Trapped_genie.jpg Get_well_card_jasmine_version_by_sunrise_oasis-d2x57cw.jpg Cave_of_Wonders_-_Jasmine_grants.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_disasemble.jpg Heartless-jasmine.png Jasmine_Genie_slave.png Genie_Slave_Jasmine_Card.png Witches-51.jpg Witches-52.jpg Jasmine_-_scott_version.jpg I_dream_of_princess_jasmine_by_hachimitsu_ink-d536mlb.jpg Genie_jasmine_by_twistedcarrot_dcwy7vg-fullview.png Enslaved_Genie_Jasmine_-_saying_hello_to_her_master.png Halloween genie jasmine by javidluffy.jpg I_dream_of_princess_jasmine_by_hachimitsu_ink-d5qct08.jpg Genie_jasmine_by_cinemaprincesse-d4jtu6m.jpg 564d5eb43d23dcff3fcb595556a3617f.jpg Jasmine_x_jafar.jpg Genie_jasmine_inside_the_cave_of_wonders_by_hachimitsu_ink-dbjt2k1.jpg Cave_of_wonders_offering_it_s_services_by_hachimitsu_ink-dbjmy9m.jpg Bounded_inside_a_lamp_genie_jasmine_preview_by_hachimitsu_ink-dc36lky.jpg Djinnification_jasmine_suction_by_hachimitsu_ink-dc4ls64.jpg Genie_Slave_Jasmine_Live.jpg Genie_jasmine_cave_of_wonders_live_2nd_version_by_hachimitsu_ink-d5wz74w.jpg Genie_Jasmine_at_beach.jpg Jasmine-release.jpg Genie_slave_princess_jasmine_wish_fulfilment_by_hachimitsu_ink-d6aewtw.jpg Genie_jasmine_x_mermaid_ariel_7_sfw_set_by_hachimitsu_ink-daf1un2.png Hypno_mermaid_ariel_x_genie_jasmine_by_hachimitsu_ink-da6a8i5.jpg Mermaid_ariel_x_genie_jasmine_enchanting_kiss_by_hachimitsu_ink-daeh87u.jpg Genie_jasmine_x_mermaid_ariel_climaxed_by_hachimitsu_ink-da8wi0p.png Jasmine_Hypnotized.jpg Slave_genie_jasmine_by_jadeofmaar-d6c8j85.jpg Genie_jasmine_by_sparrowscaribbean-dbuo49o.png Jafar_x_jasmine_valentines_preview_by_hachimitsu_ink-dauukk3.jpg Black_lamp_curse_by_sunrise_oasis-d2enz5x.jpg Evil_jasmine_by_aliencon-dc6u034.jpg Jasmine_and_sephiroth_by_aliencon-dcaupil.jpg Div-025.jpg Genie_jasmine_by_danparkerstudios-d4nvewg.jpg Modnation_princess_jasmine_by_sunrise_oasis-d3053jz.png Genie_jasmine_wanna_wish_by_david3x-daqt8pd.jpg Enslaved_Jasmine_with_genie_bracelets.png Princess_jasmine_the_genie_slave_by_dsargentx-d9q70gx.jpg You_never_had_a_master_like_me_by_brokenteapot.jpg Jasmine_s_forbidden_fruit_by_glee_chan-dclrw5i.png Art_trade_pt_1_genie_jasmine_by_orange_blade-d33nzdn.jpg Slave_jasmine_genie_by_punisher2006-d45jw9u.jpg Princess_jasmine_slave_outfit_by_nightwing1975-d1dixbz.jpg Pussycat.png Dc7f627-6f86b437-ddc5-4689-af5c-c878832221ab.png Jasmine_from_aladdin_disney_by_acchanchibi-daw03y1.png 40586e35e111ce9a1f0d995132484922-d5qb4fv.png 14_jasmine_by_queenmera7-dbnktnk.jpg Princess_jasmine_red_outfit_by_scooterbug1998-d53igv5.png Princess_jasmine_s_slave_girl_by_midnightroses888-d4rxwn8.png Jasmine_red_by_fenixfairy2-dbsari6.png Slave_jasmine_2_by_girldolphin91-dbl05jv.png Jafar_s_personal_clock_by_glee_chan-dclvclf.png Btn-geniejasmine.jpg Jasmine_in_the_genie_s_lamp_by_tophats_and_teacups-dbcapqh.png Shantae_vs_jasmine_part_1_by_nanako87-db4ubjn.jpg Shantae_vs_jasmine_part_2_by_nanako87-db4ubkw.jpg Shantae_vs_jasmine_part_3_by_nanako87-db4ubld.jpg Zizzlinger_slave_jasmine_cave_of_wonders_by_hachimitsu_ink-d9qymit.jpg Slave_jasmine_figure_by_scorching_whirlwind-db4kuh1.jpg Disney_infinity_genie_slaveprincess_jasmine_fig_by_hachimitsu_ink-d9q51fu.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-12-03-at-1.00.41-PM.png Happy_slave_Jasmine_hidding.jpg Jasmine_done_in_ink_and_colored_pencil_12_04_14_by_denaefrazierstudios-d8boto8.jpg Jasmine_red_2_done_in_colored_pencil_and_ink_by_de_by_denaefrazierstudios-dabmds9.jpg Princess_jasmine_by_xxlady_ekimmuxx-d98mcvy.jpg Jafar_s_unwilling_slave_by_frankiealton-d4d959b.png Disney_jasmine_s_slave_outfit_by_bananafontana-d3j5lad.jpg D0e178114c28dcd7eb226849dec87ab7--disney-jasmine-disney-movies.jpg Item_2609_1.jpg Jasmine_fallen_by_glee_chan-d8cdjlb.png Jasmine_s_backhand_by_glee_chan-dclut5l.png Badroulbadour_and_jasmine_arabian_princesses_by_glee_chan-d8cdhfe.png D20jle0-c9b1836f-4605-4493-bf03-e82b79c68db7.jpg D37buet-a1e5561c-16db-401a-b06e-d39e2844b484.jpg Jasmine_(Jafar's_Slave).jpg D1s76w6-bc18ecf2-ce02-4477-9564-f5be593c0fc7.jpg Red_jasmine_drawing_by_julietcapulet432_d63n7zm-fullview.jpg Jasmine_by_iamlisaoh-d6q16d8.png Jasmine_other_version_by_iamlisaoh-d6q1817.png D5569ps-cbf9fcb9-b2f0-40e7-a90b-a26dcd664c23.jpg Jasmine_red_outfit_by_doodles198-d5viqgb.png Jasmine_by_mistressadaira-d6xx1ih.jpg Red_jasmine_by_venik_art-dcecwcu.png Shante_and_Jasmine_Slaves.png Jasmine_smile.jpg Slave_Jasmine_dancing.jpg Red_Jasmine_Mortal.jpg Jasmine_slave_by_jaqd-d1kzoyc.jpg Jasmine_and_cloth.jpg Cute-Princess-Jasmine-Dc-786.jpg Dpkqzh-670359f5-63e6-434c-a8f6-af98034665e2.jpg Red_by_chiisai_hoshi_d2xlx8v-fullview.jpg Slave_Jasmine_sitting.jpg Princess_jasmine_red_outfit_by_kohaku90210-dcjwi39.png D5rl84l-047afe92-1043-4b95-8f08-44acb3cafde6.jpg D4xxxnt-cdc0ec3b-fb95-4648-9a5d-3304668f8a27.jpg Jasmine_by_kpatoni_db1uf0e-fullview.jpg Jasmine_Slave.jpg Prisoner_jasmine_by_vanessaswann13-d8je90a.png Disney_s_aladdin_red_jasmine_lineart_by_kimberly_castello-d98hzgt.jpg Dastkz6-b4c4f5dc-1fe7-427f-aba8-6c468010d186.jpg Slave_jasmine_by_kpatoni_d5bklom-fullview.jpg 273097083009211.png Jasmine_is_in_trouble_by_nippy13_d7h2hbg-fullview.jpg 0fe0d6aca2bc8ce2e0cd328a34b46bb2.png Be71e5f4a7b48b8c5cc304a6ee66ecf3.jpg Jasmine_with_the_lamp_by_ferpalomitas-d8i0k8u.png The_princess_of_agrabah_by_poipoi39_dbk9n8w-fullview.jpg Dbdrhb6-8f422870-2c14-478a-bdcd-c76f001d4c17.jpg C_jasmine_by_lufidelis_dcbvs01-fullview.jpg Jasmine_by_rebenke-d8g8v95.jpg D4kgovq-a80bf627-9df9-4453-bf8f-de17002b7356.jpg D19h8u7-4db784dc-e876-41d0-aace-a88f6612e3ec.jpg D6jd8nf-f66ca3c0-b41b-4c39-b1fe-c2057adb2284.jpg Gift_hachimitsu_ink_by_punisher2006_d7ub9u5-fullview.jpg D7qpixq-dd28c043-edcf-4d40-9b53-28bd61756886.jpg Dcuy6tk-db2c76fb-4d21-4793-ae4c-30924f7aa72e.png Jasmine_red_outfit_by_jenwhite235-d8d9oai.jpg D69rar7-1a15259e-1926-48d1-939a-ae24af1bbed1.jpg Desert_rose_by_naurcalad_d7qtz9p-fullview.jpg Disney_s_jasmine_colored_by_kristy_chanel-d4qdz6w.jpg Dcvb9ag-65446be7-8267-441c-87a8-430b309c778d.jpg Jasmine_r2_01_by_alexalves2_dcjc21x-fullview.png Jasmine_by_alexalves2_dcj2bof-fullview.jpg Daringdistract_genie_jasmine_2_by_sunrise_oasis-d2g0us7.png Sexy_Slave_Genie_Princess_Jasmine_WDCC.png Genie_jasmine_by_ssl13_dd4s8j4-fullview.jpg 41356116_1749862728456695_7714347007669288221_n.jpg Jasmine_genie_of_the_lamp_by_blitzwin_dcwqdn4-fullview.png Daok3pf-df6a11de-c0d2-4b81-9175-fdc85a275087.png Dcj0pv9-f47342fc-3e69-4a7d-a0d3-66a0583ad1cd.png D6ibdc2-1ae0e971-315c-4539-b82d-25973bd85f00.jpg Dcfivpn-b5b2c316-c5c6-4865-a68e-a1f1b710a01d.png Jasmine_by_floreum_d9zynke-fullview.jpg Jasmine_by_korvetta_d4taly2-fullview.jpg Waiting_for_aladdin_by_whisperwings_d4t2w3f-fullview.jpg 107_prinzessin_jasmin_by_yumemiarts-d87erg5.jpg Jasmine_by_artlyss_d1m3ol2-fullview.jpg Jasmine_x2_whooop_d_by_simman69_dajs95p-fullview.jpg Jasmine_and_snake_jafar_by_kaeriia_dctor50-fullview.jpg First_wish_granted_by_cabroon_d4i8qvq-fullview.jpg When_will_my_reflection_show_who_i_am_inside_by_hugsandsquishes_dd3qdnm-fullview.jpg Day_9_aladdin_by_serifeb_dbzynmf-fullview.jpg Red_jasmine_by_lalakachu_dcw920y-fullview.jpg Jasmine_by_natalyaag-dcgdinj.jpg C_jasmine_dance_1_of_7_by_lufidelis_dd05eyu-fullview.jpg Speechless_wallpaper_1_by_fagian_dd7t1qa-fullview.jpg Speechless_wallpaper_2_by_fagian_dd7t26l-fullview.jpg Kisspng-princess-jasmine-jafar-genie-the-sultan-aladdin-5ae591dc687991.2192390915249945244279.png May_all_your_wishes_come_true_by_nytecomics_dd5s38y-fullview.jpg C_jasmine_by_lufidelis_d6wq2l1-fullview.jpg Jasmine_red_by_digitalgil_damf92w-fullview.jpg Just_another_arabian_night_variant_1_by_erikson1_d6f59dt-fullview.jpg Dc6uvkc-04ce6728-8005-4e4d-94ea-67cbff2f4686.png Jasmine_by_silkjo_d8eykzl-fullview.jpg D2x4jwa-5066b847-f72e-403f-84cb-321d0f0080eb.png The_new_friend_of_jazmine_by_fernl-d4ehlll.jpg D1j5uvf-6dfa4155-072e-40ad-b176-051996ff6deb.png D4l7p7w-bb75047c-74f5-4503-939d-a450c166c4a0.png Jasmine_x_princess_yum_yum_by_night130_dcoqppx-fullview.jpg Dd1rynd-4cae3fac-670a-4cd4-b4de-6149285180f3.png Dd2qfkp-8e2311b8-cb0d-41ad-9a3b-81856fba99de.jpg D863dnd-f2886594-d36a-42ff-9159-1302bbe842c6.jpg The_arabian_princess_by_soniamatas_d6mg55n-fullview.jpg Princess_jasmine_by_tac0919_dcdstot-fullview.jpg Princess_jasmine_s_dying_wish_by_nytecomics_dd7krbp.png Leia_and_jasmine_by_jostnic_db827p4-fullview.jpg D57k1cp-ec3db6a5-2c1c-4c49-921d-22e0797be4b3.png D12fqjv-68911a20-f466-4eb3-afac-1e08730e754b.jpg D5xnupc-03fffabb-e75d-4b85-babe-d620e14d2b97.jpg D6xjjyr-1dc9fd76-2680-4554-8834-1f2728d6054e.png D8jmh95-fe63c9f5-514a-4d8f-baa4-eeb16180e059.jpg Dbxg7op-a6bfc573-b4c2-4914-9c3a-357e67a62890.jpg Sexy_jasmine_by_hidden_rainbows_d59dn83-fullview.jpg Dd623ll-c7477669-7fcc-448e-bc1c-6449850d0adf.jpg Dd9n3gs-60abaf9c-c22b-46f7-a2f2-7b41cfc0926a.jpg Dd5t0jd-2dd98a1a-40ec-460d-8167-d515b71e8391.jpg Cori_haciendo_cosplay_de_jasmine_by_shonemitsu_by_cityhunter77_dco7iq2-fullview.jpg D1q1hqk-c85aa527-1e07-4663-95e0-f71050bac124.png Princess_jasmine_by_flocco_d85bvsr-fullview.jpg Touch_me_by_jade_moon_d1xj3t1-fullview.jpg D4frmby-12f76d6f-22c8-4c27-a505-3e2df143c871.jpg D5tbjtx-6dbef241-7afd-41bc-8ea2-d132d72a9644.jpg Mila_kunis_princess_jasmine_color_by_relsgrotto_d66uhk4-fullview.jpg D6miktq-ca7775de-b3d1-41cd-be44-fd1488d8f50f.png D9wz2ec-d3a907b0-f177-41c9-8844-90858cbb7075.png Jasfly.jpg S-l1600_Jasmine.jpg S-l1600_(1).jpg S-l1600_Jasmine_(2).jpg S-l1600_Jasmine_(3).jpg S-l1600_(4).jpg D98pb8-b26dd2b8-88ad-4eee-9629-d36cb0f80860.jpg Dcn8y4l-6c7604a3-1572-4073-8e75-6757813ad340.jpg 45517840_1036588779854887_8911542393330270385_n.jpg Jasmine_distraction.jpeg How_the_two_Jasmines_first_met_copy.jpg Jasmin has a friend like her.jpg|You never had a friend like, Princess me. Category:Princesses Category:Djinns Category:Protagonists Category:Singers Category:Female Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Heroines Category:Living characters who are immortal Category:Immortals